Sacrifice
by flower-envy
Summary: The way I wanted Season 5 to end.


Title: Sacrifice

Author: lj user=flower_envy

Pairing: none

Rating: PG-13

Genre: AU

Warnings: Spoilers, language.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em; I just like to play.

Summary: This story is basically what I wanted to happen in the Season finale. There's a snagged scene that I transcribed from 5x22. After said snagged scene, I change what happened. Which I guess makes it an AU, right? I've never written an AU before.

Here it was: the day he'd have to sacrifice everything.

Dean knew more about sacrifice than anyone. There wasn't another person on the planet who could claim to know sacrifice better. For Dean, sacrifice was like water, like air. It was all he'd ever known.

And now he was being asked to sacrifice more than ever. And to carry on afterwards with a smile plastered on his face as if nothing had happened.

He had to watch his world sink, and then turn to an apple-pie life as if that world had never existed.

And he wasn't sure he could do it.

_Laurence?_ Sam thought.

"Yes, Sammy. Laurence."

_Don't talk to me._

"You asked a question," Lucifer responded simply.

_It was rhetorical,_ he retorted.

"Sounded curious to me."

_Fuck you, _he snapped.

"Tisk-tisk, Sammy," Lucifer said calmly, wagging Sam's finger. "That's harsh."

_It's Sam._

"Not to Dean."

_He's my brother._

"And I'm a part of you," Lucifer rejoined.

_You're as much a part of me as you are a role model for young Catholic kids._

"They are fun to toy with," Lucifer pondered. After a pause, he continued, "And you're trying to distract me."

_Who are you waiting for?_ he asked.

"And now you want me to talk to you?"

_Who are you waiting for?_ Sam repeated slowly.

"My brother."

_Dean said no._

"Adam didn't," Lucifer responded matter-of-factly.

_Fuck._

"Remember, Sasquatch, I'm in your head. You can't curse under your breath with me."

_Go fuck a bear trap, _he answered angrily.

"I don't think you really want me doing that with your body, Sammy." Lucifer paused to let that sink in. Then he added, "It doesn't really matter: he's here."

"Howdy, boys. Sorry, am I interrupting something?" he asked. But before either Michael-Adam or Lucifer-Sam could answer, he continued, "Hey, we need to talk."

"Dean, even for you, this is a whole new mountain of stupid," Lucifer responded coolly.

"I'm not talking to you – I'm talking to Sam –"

"You're no longer the vessel, Dean," Michael interrupted. "You got no right to be here."

Turning to Michael, Dean answered, "Adam, if you're in there somewhere, I am so sorry."

"Adam isn't home right now," he responded.

"Well then, you're next on my list, Buttercup," Dean said quickly. Turning back to Lucifer-Sam, he continued, "But right now I need five minutes with him."

"You little maggot," Michael continued. "You are no longer a part of this story!"

Dean whirled back to him and said, "And what if I say yes?"

"You . . . you can't," Michael stammered. "You just can't."

"Hey, ass-butt!"

"Sam! It's not gonna end this way!" Michael shouted over the roar. He commanded, "Step back!"

"You're gonna have to make me," Sam responded, still fighting to keep control.

"I have to fight my brother, Sam. Here and now. It's my destiny!"

Sam closed his eyes and prepared for Hell. . . .

Dean stood, unable to finally watch his world disappear into the Pit. "SAM!"

"Don't stop me, Dean!" Sam shouted back. He couldn't even turn to face his brother, because he knew he'd lose his nerve.

"I'm coming with you!" Dean responded as he climbed into the Impala. Revving the engine, he shouted, "Get in!"

"No, Dean! This isn't how it's supposed to be!"

"Screw fate. Screw destiny. Screw God. I'm not losing you, and I'm not letting you leave me again. So get in the damn car!"

Dean drove slowly forward, afraid to hit his brother. He watched as Michael lunged for Sam, but the passenger-side door was open and shut before Adam's long arms reached Sam.

"You ready?" Dean asked, looking into his brother's eyes.

Sam just looked at his brother for a moment, then responded, "You?"

With that, Dean tightened his fingers around the wheel and slammed his foot down on the gas pedal. . . .


End file.
